Without the Love
by Queenbee1217
Summary: What am I if you don't love me? Why are you with me if where just gonna fight? Why are we together if you're just going to throw me around? Just why?
1. Chapter 1

I was in bed thinking about the bruise on my face.I still can't believe she hit me. That's the first time she has ever hit me. I told my parents Finn hit me while we where dancing in glee. They didn't believe me though. I'm not a good liar because I don't lie to my dads, but I Know they won't ask because they know I don't want to tell. Well at least not now.

(Flashback):

"Rachel, why are you here!?" Quinn yelled.

"I came to see my girlfriend what's the big deal and who is that?" I say pointing to the girl under the cover with no clothes on. I started to cry because I knew what was going on. Quinn was cheating on me. I started to walk away but, Quinn pulled me back and punched me in the face. I gasped, started crying harder and ran out the door. I got in my car and drove away. I didn't know where I was going but I just drove away and kept going.

-xXx-

I ended up at my best friends house. Maybe Santana could help me. We are besties but some stuff she just couldn't handle.I knew Santana was in love with me. I ended up knocking on the door anyway. Santana opened up the door with big smile on her face but when she saw me her smile went away and she started to get heated up. I could tell because she was breathing heavier and looked like she already knew who did it. At least she cares about me and my feelings. We walked up to her room in silence and laid down in silence. She ended up breaking the silence. "What happened?" She asked.

My voice was cracking as I spoke, "I went over Quinn's house because I wanted to spend some time with her. I rang the doorbell but she didn't answer but I knew she was there because her car was in the driveway. I walked in the house and went to her room. When I walked into the room I was some slut kissing Quinn. I gasped and Quinn looked up and saw me in the doorway, she asked me what I was doing there and I said I just wanted to see my girlfriend. I looked at the girl again and that's when I realized she was naked. I tried to walk away but Quinn grabbed my arm and punched me in the face. I ran out the door and came here." Rachel was crying now, tears streaming down her face like shower head spraying water. Rachel hugged Santana and cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Santana held Rachel until she woke up and said she had to go.

End of Flashback:

I layed in bed and was ready for Monday to roll around so I could break up with Quinn.


	2. The Break Up

I put some concealer on my eye, So it didn't look like she had been hit. I was happy because I could barely tell.

When I got to school I went straight to Quinn's locker but to find that she wasn't there. I sigh and walk to my locker

knowing I would probably have to go to Quinn's later that day.

-xXx-

I rang the doorbell to Quinn's house later that day. I didn't want to be here but I had to end things with her. Quinn opened the door with puffy eyes. Why the hell is she crying? I'm the one who got hurt? She cheated on me an I'm leaving her. "What are you doing here?"

I suddenly got really nervous and started stuttering, "I-I came t-t0 break up with you… So where done. Bye, Quinn.

I started to walk away but she pulled my arm and I had the fear that she was going to hit me again. "Rachel don't go.I need you. I need you in my life. I can't live without you."

"You need me then why didnt you call me to have sex with you. Instead of sleeping with that slut. You ruined everything we had because you slept with her. We're done don't ever talk to me again," and with that I left Quinn at the door crying.

-xXx-

I walk into my house and see my dads in the living room. I try to walk up stairs but they call me. "Rachel come here me and my dad want to talk to you," says Hiram Rachel's daddy.I walk back down stairs already knowing what they are going to talk to me about. I sit down and look down.

"Rachel we want to talk to you about your eye. S-" Leroy. Hirams husband got cut off by Rachel.

"Quinn did it." They don't even look shocked when I look up.

"Honey, we know Santana called and told us what happened and we wanted to know if you want to press charges against Quinn."

I was shocked I can't believe Santana told them. I mean it's a good thing because I probably wouldn't of told them but I can't believe her. "Wait Santana told you. When did this happen."

"We just got off the phone with her. Maybe about five minutes before you got home," says Hiram.

"I have to go and no I don't want to press charges with Quinn." I grab my keys and drive to Santana's house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been busy. U also couldn't think of a name for this chapter. I was thinking of Science Project Disaster but, that's the name of they next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I knock on the door. When Santana opens the door I glare at her. " What did I do this time?"<p>

"You told my dads Quinn hit me. Why?"

"I did it because I was looking out for you and I can't stand the that the one I love is getting hurt by an abuser."

I wasn't surprised that she said that because I figured that that was one of the reasons she did that. But I was I gasped because that was the first time she had ever said that to me. I already knew because it was obvious. "You love me?"

"Like you didn't already know. It's obvious."

At least she knows." Yea, I already knew but that's the first time you have ever said that to me."

Santana blushed and nodded. "Do you want to come in or stay in the cold?" I shivered realizing I was still outside. I nodded and walked in."I'm sorry for not asking you if it was okay to tell your dads."

I smiled and hugged her." It's okay." We stood there for a while and for the first time I felt like felt something for Santana.

-xXx-

Apparently Santana and I fell asleep in her bed. So when I woke up I bumped my head on her chin."Ouch! What the fuck?" I look up to see Santana sound asleep. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone. I had 10 miss calls and 15 texts. I look at the time it reads 3:50. "Oh shit." I say quiet enough for Santana not to here.

But her eyes flutter open anyway. "What?"

"I fell asleep and my dads are freaking out."I say.

"It's okay they called my mom and she told them u were here and said it was okay for you to spend a night tonight." I below out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

-xXx-

I feel something hitting my head when I wake up. "Rachel if you don't get up now I'm going to pour water on you." Says Santana.

"No." I whine.

" Rachel get up now."

I roll off the bed and onto my feet."I'm going to take a shower."

"Good."Says Santana.

I hop in the shower and realize I didn't grab a towel. "Santana!" I yell.

"What?!" She yells back.

"I forgot to grab a Towel!"

"Ugh… Seriously Berry!"

"Yes, sorry!"

Since I think she not getting me towel. I walk out the bathroom and bump into someone. "What the hell?" I look up and see Santana looking me up and down repeatedly. "Um… Can I have the towel now?" She keeps staring. "Santana!?"

"What?"

"Stop staring!" I yank the towel, wrap it around me and run to her room .

-xXx-

It wa very awkward at school considering me and Quinn had most of our classes together and that fact the we sat next to each. And then with the whole incident with Santana this morning. I never thought my best friend would see me naked especially since she has a crush on me. I had science and the bitch just had to make a project. I don't even know what the project is because when I heard the words project and lab partners, I tuned out. When she said you could get started. I looked at Quinn. "What's the project?" I ask. She tells me the project and then we get started. "Um… look I don't want anything to do with you. So if you could keep you distance and where gonna have to get along to do this. So I will try not to be mean."

"I totally understand. I will keep my distance and we can go to my house after Glee so we can work on our projects. Is that okay?"

I was about to cause her out because who would like to go to the place where you found there girlfriend cheating on them. "Lucky I promised so I will try to say this calmly. Why the fuck would I want to go to your house. The place I found you cheating on me." I sigh and shaking my head. She is so inconsiderate. She was just thinking about herself. "We can go to my house."

"Okay." She says.


End file.
